callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Upgraded weapons/Black Ops
Handguns CZ75 vs Calamity CZ75 Dual Wield vs Calamity and Jane M1911 vs Mustang and Sally Python vs Cobra Assault Rifles AUG vs AUG-50M3 Commando vs Predator Famas vs G16-GL35 FN FAL vs EPC WN G11 vs G115 Generator Galil vs Lamentation M14 vs Mnesia M16 vs Skullcrusher Gewehr 43 vs G115 Compressor M1 Carbine vs Widdershins RC-1 STG-44 vs Spatz-447 + Submachine Guns AK-74u vs AK-74fu2 MP5K vs MP115 Kollider MP40 vs The Afterburner MPL vs MPL-LF PM63 vs Tokyo and Rose Spectre vs Phantom Thompson vs Gibs-O-Matic Type 100 vs 1001 Samurais Light Machine Guns HK21 vs H115 Oscillator RPK vs R115 Resonator FG42 vs 420 Impeller Sniper Rifles Dragunov vs D115 Disassembler L96A1 vs L115 Isolator Kar98k vs Armageddon Shotguns HS-10 vs Typhoid And Mary Olympia vs Hades SPAS-12 vs SPAZ-24 Stakeout vs Raid Double-Barreled Shotgun vs 24 Bore Long Range M1897 Trench Gun vs Gut Shot Launchers China Lake vs China Beach M72 LAW vs M72 Anarchy Specials Ballistic Knife vs The Krauss Refibrillator Crossbow vs Awful Lawton Wonder Weapons Ray Gun vs Porter's X2 Ray Gun Thundergun vs ZeusCannon Winter's Howl vs Winter's Fury Wunderwaffe DG-2 vs Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ V-R11 vs V-R11 Lazarus Scavenger vs. Hyena Infra-dead 31-79 JGb215 vs The Fractalizer Wave Gun vs Max Wave Gun Zap Gun Dual Wield vs Porter's X2 Zap Gun Dual Wield Trivia *In Black Ops, the Pack-a-Punched weapons' camouflage is a machinery tone with what looks like circuitry covering it. *Many Pack-a-Punched weapon names are opposites of the base weapon's names (i.e. "Olympia" and "Hades"). **"FN FAL" can be pronounced as "effin fail", while "EPC WN" is supposed to be pronounced as "epic win". **The "M72 LAW" and "M72 Anarchy" refer to anarchy being the opposite of law. *Like in Call of Duty: World at War, some Pack-a-Punched weapons have "leet-speak" characters. **"AUG-50M3" is leet for "AUG-some", a play on the name "AUG" and the word "awesome". **"AK74fu2" is leet for "AK74 fuck you too". **"G16-GL35" is leet for "giggles". **"V-R11" is leet for Vril, a fictional device with a similar effect. The game has multiple other references to the Vril. "V-R11 Lazarus" refers to , a biblical character that was brought back to life. *"The Krauss Refibrillator" refers to the defibrillator device. This is because the Krauss Refibrillator can revive downed players when shot at them. *"Commando" and "Predator" are both names of films starring Arnold Schwarzenegger. *"Mnesia" sounds similar to the word "amnesia" when spoken. *"Typhoid and Mary" is a reference to the actual person Typhoid Mary. *"Tokyo and Rose" refers to Japanese female propaganda broadcasters during WWII, nicknamed by American GIs as Tokyo Rose. *"Calamity and Jane" refers to Calamity Jane. *Mustang and Sally refers to the song Mustang Sally. On the front of the game's box, the soldier is holding an M1911 that has the word "SALLY" and the number 8 in tally marks carved on the side. *"Python" and "Cobra" are both names of snakes. *"Porter's X2 Ray Gun", "Max Wave Gun" and "Porter's X2 Zap Gun" refer to Max Porter, an employee of Treyarch. *The "Infra-dead" in "Hyena Infra-dead" refers to the added Infrared Scope. **It also references Harvey Yena, who supposedly designed the Scavenger. *"ZeusCannon", the upgraded Thundergun, refers to Zeus, is the ancient Greek god of sky, who had control of thunder. *Just like the Ray Gun, the "Mustang and Sally" push the user back when fired. *Many firearms including the AK47, Kiparis, Stoner63, Skorpion, WA2000, and a cancelled weapon called the Sabertooth, were planned to be available in zombies mode with their own Pack-a-Punched versions, as according to the game files. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies